Printers often provide a cutter which can be used to cut the media without having to remove the media from the printer. This is particularly desirable in large format printers which typically have rollfeed media. Conventional cutters have been mounted on large format printers for either automated or manual actuation to pass a cutting blade across the media after a printing operation is completed. Some rotary cutting blades have been used in conjunction with fixed linear blades on the printer, and various techniques have been used to hold tie media in position during a cutting operation. However, such prior cutters have either been overly expensive and complicated, or have not provided precise and reliable cuting of the media.
Accordingly there is a need for a simplified cutter that provides automated cutting using a self-contained cutter assembly which employs rotary blades and rotating wheels to traverse across printed media while providing a satisfactory cutting operation.